Life's Journey
by hellokittylover13
Summary: I'm only sixteen years old, and yet I've been through more than anyone else my age has been through. In my story there will be love, hatred, bitterness, and kindness. My story has many twists and turns, some of the better; others not so much. First fanfic
1. Preface

**Preface**

There were boxes everywhere I look. They're stacked up to the ceiling, on my bed, on the stairs, _everywhere_! It had taken us a week just to get all of our boxes shipped to where we are moving to. Every few years my father and I are forced to move. He works in a company that moves around a lot, they open even more offices and my dad is in charge of making sure they're all ready to run. We never stayed in more than one place for very long, never more than three years. This time my dad, Frank, said it would be different; that he'd finally get the promotion he's been waiting for.

This time, when we're finally moving away after my dad promised me, it feels different. I've never been attached to any of the town's we've stayed in before; so why do I feel so scared and alone to be moving? It's like there's a part of me that will always stay behind in this town.

My name is Kat, and this is the moment in my life where everything changed.


	2. Chapter 1 New Places

**Chapter One – New Places**

"Hey dad, where are moving to _now_?" I asked my father for about the billionth time in my life.

"Mississauga, about an hour away from Toronto." He replied.

"Another country town?" I guessed. Whenever my dad and I moved, it would always be to a small quaint country town. The populations were always in the low thousands. The biggest cities with all the shopping malls were about an hour and half drive away. Too far to go shopping whenever I pleased.

"Actually, Mississauga is pretty big. It's not like any town we've been to. It's more like a city really. You'll love it here Kitty Kat." My dad said to me. Well, it's only me and my dad now. My mom left us when I was only five years old. I barely remember what happened, but my dad is pretty upset about it still.

"How big is big dad? And what do you mean 'not like any town we've been to'"? I have to know! I really didn't like those small towns where everyone knew everyone's business. I'm a very private person when it comes to my personal life. I trust very few people with my secrets. I've been backstabbed by a lot of people; I've been taken advantage of. No matter how hard I try to open up to people, I never can. I've never had a best friend to rely on. The people at my old schools told me no one would ever want to be my friends. That I'm so boring with my brown hair, and green eyes. It's just been me, my dad, and my dog, Kelly.

"Um, there are about seven hundred thousand people. So yeah it's a lot bigger then the towns we're used to." My dad said. "And uh. I hope you don't mind, but uh… You kinda start school in a week, and let's just say… It's uh, a lot bigger then your other schools you've been to." My dad struggled with those words.

"Ok, I kinda realized it would be bigger. Don't worry dad. I'll take care of myself at school. If it's as big as you make it out to be, then no one will notice me." I replied just to ease my dad's nervous state.

After about thirty minutes after we have that talk, I saw what I was dying to see. A shopping mall, a movie theater, and was that an arcade? Oh yes, I could get used to living in Mississauga. But all those wonderful sights came and went. We left all of that behind and kept on driving on the highway. We drove for another fifteen minutes, and then we finally got off the highway. We drove onto side streets; I swore I saw another shopping center. Mississauga can't be _this big! _Can it?

We finally stopped at a double garage house. It was bigger then our other house, and so much nicer too.

"Alright Kat, we're here! Welcome to your new house for the next five years" My dad said. "I hope." I heard him mumble that last bit, I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear that last bit though.

"So what do you think about the house?"

"I love it! Thank you dad for making us move here. I love it. I'm sure Kelly loves it to!" I can't believe how the house looks, and we haven't even gone_ inside_ yet! The inside was even better. There was a curving staircase to the second level where there were three bedrooms. And there were also three bathrooms. I swear I was in heaven. Over all, I think I was in love with this house.

"Hey dad," I said, "what would you say if I married this house?"

"Um. No. I don't approve of it. How about you find someone, or something erm. Normal? Wait… On second thoughts, go ahead and marry it. But I'm warning the house right now, if it hurts you, there will be consequences." My dad joked with me. "The house is better then that boy you dated." My dad muttered afterwards.

For the next weeks the boxes from the old house were being delivered, thank goodness 'cause my school started then. I wasn't nervous; but I knew no one would know me.


	3. Chapter 2 School Oh Joy

**Chapter 2 – School, Oh the Joy!**

My very first day of school started out bright and early. I wasn't scared to be going to a new school; this was like second nature to me. Go to the office, get the scheduale, find the classes, and survive one more day. I wasn't scared to go to school, that was until I saw the school for the first time. This place was bigger then the last three schools I was at! But, there's no need to be scared. There's just going to be more kids, so that means that no one will know I'm the new kid. I was used to much smaller schools, only three hundred kids tops. But this school has about two thousand students. No one would be staring at me as I passed through the hallways, giving me funny looks that says 'why are you here, you don't belong'. No, here, no one would know I exist; it would be a nice change for once.

I went to the office and got my schedule, as soon as I looked at it I inwardly groaned – all hard subjects this semester, great. I had only ten minutes to find my way through this school to find my first class, which was on the third floor. Only two of the four staircases end up on the third floor, so I had to fight my way to race up them. Thank goodness that the secretary had given me a map of the school.

The teacher of my English class started off by giving us the course outline and telling us what we were going to be reading this semester. Hamlet, Animal Farm and Inherit the Wind; all books I've already read. Second period I had math, all the way on the first floor. At least I'd be getting lots of exercise at this school.

As I walked into my math class, I took a seat in the back. Some kids were giving me weird looks; I hope that they don't realize I'm a new kid. Please God, please. Just as I was thinking this, three girls that obviously spent a lot of time getting ready for school walked in and took seats all around me.

"Hi! I'm Joy and this is Meagan, and Hannah. Are you new here? I know almost everyone in our school, and I've never seen you before! I can tell we're all going to be the best of friends." The girl, joy said all of this at a rapid speed.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I moved here just last week from Manitoba." I didn't want to tell these new girls too much, but enough to keep them satisfied.

"Oh, all the way from there? That's pretty far. The farthest I've been is to Sudbury, and it was sooo boring." Megan told me.

"Yeah, my dad moves around a lot because of his job. I've never stayed in one place for too long." I replied back to the girls.

"Wow. That must suck! I would hate to lose all my friends all the time. But you have facebook right, so it would be easy to keep in touch with them." Hannah voiced her opinions on my life. "But then again, it wouldn't be all that bad either right? I mean, you'd always be seeing new boys, and oo do you keep in contact with them?" All of a sudden Megan and Hannah got really excited at the thought I'd know tons of guys.

"Oh um, I kinda didn't really have time for friends, I never bothered because I knew I'd always move the next year. I never saw the point." I admitted. The look on the girls faces were ones of shock. I didn't know why I was telling these girls this. I barely knew them, and I didn't really want to be their friends, well maybe Joy's friend, but not those other girls. Urgh.

"O-M-G! That is like a sin! Never talking to boys? We really need more options for guys. The only guys that are dateable and cute are Kyle, Mike, Gary, and Will. Luckily both me and Hannah grabbed Mike and Gary before other girls could." Megan complained.

"Yeah, yeah. They're great. Can we stop talking about boys for like two seconds? So what's your name? Forget about these two for a while. They'll be busy talking about how amazing Kyle and his friends are. I mean, they are good looking, but they hurt me a while back. So I'm not going to waste my time." Joy explained to me.

"My name's Kat. Yeah, I erm. Got hurt by a guy too last year. It was pretty bad. I only live with my dad, so he didn't really know what to do." Why oh why was I still talking? I think I just missed having girls to talk to. Joy seemed like she really was interested in what I had to say.

All the conversations in the class ended as soon as Miss. Robcoff walked into the room. I could tell that all the students respected her as a teacher. She began the class off by explaining what we would be doing in the class, the units we'd be covering and so on.

"Kat, do you want to sit with us at lunch? You don't have to, but since you're new and don't know how our school works and such, I'd just thought you might want some friends." Hannah asked me.

"Sure Hannah, I'd love to actually." I replied. I actually meant that. I didn't want to sit all alone in the café on the first day, and draw more attention to myself.

Of all the schools I've been to, this one was by far the oldest. The lockers had dents everywhere, they had rust, some were very hard to open, and they smelled awful. But I blame the football players for the smell.


	4. Chapter 3 The Cafeteria

**Chapter 3 – The Cafeteria **

The cafeteria wasn't that big. It was about the size of all my other schools. We paid for our lunches and sat down with an even larger group of people. I started to assume that the girls I had just befriended members of the popular group. Joy introduced me to the people around the table. There were so many people that as soon as Joy as the next persons name, I had already forgotten it.

As I was busy eating and answering more of the questions the people at the table kept asking me, Megan screamed out loud.

"What? What's wrong guys?" Joy asked worriedly.

"It's, it's… Oh my God! It's…" Megan stuttered

"Uh. Who?" I was so lost at what she was trying to say.

"It's… Kyle O'Neil…" Megan breathed out. This girl seriously needs help; this guy couldn't possibly be this good looking right?

As soon as I thought that, three boys came and sat beside Joy.

"Hey guys, this is Kat, she just moved here from Manitoba." Joy said to the three new boys that joined our group.

"Hi Kat, I'm Mike, and Joy's boyfriend." The boy with brown hair and blue eyes said to me. He seemed to about 5'9, and had a roundish face. I could see why Joy and he were dating. He seemed more laid back, and Joy seemed so much more hyper.

"Yo Kat, I'm Gary, and uh yeah. Waz good?" Gary said. He had long black hair that he tied into a pony tail, and grey eyes.

"Um are you tying to be all 'gangster' cause it's not working for you Hun." Hannah said as she smacks Gary on the head. Everyone around the table had to chuckle at that.

"Aw Hannah, sorry. I thought that was what was cool and in now. Kyle here said that it was. That everyone who was cool would be doing it." Gary complained.

"Maybe I was seeing if you would actually do that. You should have learned by now to not listen to everything I tell you." The guy that was speaking was about 6'0, blonde hair and blue eyes. I can so tell why Hannah was crushing really hard on him.

"Hi, I'm Kyle, and I'm nothing like these idiots that I tend to hang out with." Oh great. He was a smooth taker like… No Kat, don't think about that. You remember what happened the last time you thought about _him. _

"Um hi. It's um really great to meet you all." Oh great. Why must Kyle remind me of the guy?

"So what classes do you have next?" Joy asked us all.

"I have English and then gym. Urgh why did I have to take gym again?! I mean, everyone knows that the lesbian gym teacher is teaching gym this year. Urgh. And Oh no! I have her!! Why does life hate me so?!" Hannah complained.

"Aw don't worry. I have gym last too, and I have science after lunch." Gary tried to soothe Hannah's distress. It didn't really seem to work though.

"I got Bio then Religion…" Kyle put out there to ease Gary's stress.

"Ooo I have Art and Religion! YAY! We have Religion together! I can't wait!!" Joy exclaimed really, really loudly. "What do you have Kat?"

"Um. Biology and band" I said. I never told anyone that I was in band at my other schools.

"So you're in band? What instrument do you play?" Kyle asked.

"I play the Saxophone." I said.

"HEY! You know what else you can play…" Mike started to say.

"MIKE! Down boy!" Joy said before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Do we even want to know what you were about to say?" Gary inquired.

"Um no. Probably not." Mike admitted.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Hannah.

"Pretty much. You get used to it though. And it's only Mike that makes those comments. If you stay away from him then you should be fine." Hannah told me.

"If you want your heart to stay in once piece, then you should also stay away from Kyle." Joy told me in an undertone.

"Why? What's so bad about Kyle?" I was honestly interested; he looked like a nice enough guy. Reminded me of a guy that left my heart in pieces, but not all guys are like that.

"He uses girls, like we change clothes." Hannah said.

"Hey! Isn't that a line for Hot and Cold by Katy Perry?" Mike asked.

"What line? Huh, what did I miss?" Kyle asked.

"You just missed the air." Gary replied.

"Right… You make no sense bro." Kyle said.

The boys continued to poke fun of one another, and conversations about how everyone's summer went started up. Before anyone knew it, we had only five minutes before our next classes started.

"Hey, Kat, I'll show you where the Bio class is that you have with me. This school is relatively small compared to most, so it should be easy to find your way around. The numbers on the first floor are really messed up though." Kyle explained to me.


	5. Chapter 4 Biology, Amongst Other Things

_Chapter 4 - Biology, Amongst Other Things_

_**I ended up sitting beside Kyle in Biology. I knew that I would be doing well in this class. I took a similar class in one of my old schools. The class was cut short from the regular hour and fifteen minutes, because it was just a half day. In the short time that I sat beside Kyle, I learned a lot about him. He just kept on talking to me, and asking me questions that no one has asked yet, or he just didn't hear. **_

"_**So where did you live before coming here and what was your favourite place?" was one of the questions he asked me. **_

"_**I lived in so many different places before here. My favourite would have to be Vancouver. It rains half the time, and I love the rain." Yeah… My awesome answer as to why I love Vancouver. **_

"_**I don't really enjoy the rain, I prefer snow! You can snowboard or ski all the time when it snows." Kyle said. **_

_**This continued on, for a while. I learned that his favourite colour is blue, he loves sports, and has been best friend with Gary and Mike for as long as they can remember. The next thing I knew, it was time for me to rush down to the first floor again and go to my music class. Kyle walked me to my class, since his was just down the hall from mine. **_

_**My music class went well. I was well beyond all the theory that we would cover this semester. Music class went by fast and before I knew it, school was over for the day. My locker was right by the music classroom, so when I was about to leave; I saw Kyle, Joy and Mike leaving their classes. Joy asked me if I wanted a ride home with them. I didn't want to be a bother, so I declined. **_

"_**Aw come on Kat. It's no big deal. Megan's getting a ride with Gary and Hannah is getting a lift with her mom, so we have an extra seat. Please come." Joy begged me. "And I don't want to be left alone with these two. It's a job and a half to keep them inline. Joy to me. **_

"_**Um fine. I'll go get a ride with you guys." I finally gave in.**_

"_**Sweetness… So where do you live." Kyle asked me. **_

"_**Wow man, not discreet at all**_**!" Mike told Kyle. **

"**What? I'm driving her home, therefore I need to know where she lives. Duh Mike!" Kyle responded. **

**I told them where I lived, just to get the embarrassing conversation over with. **

"**Oh hey! You live a few streets down from where I live! Sickness!" Joy said. **

**It took us no time at all to get back to my house from the school. It takes about half an hour walking distance from the school, but ten minutes driving. **

"**Thanks guys for the lift. See you tomorrow" I said. **

"**Hey Kat, I have my mom's car tomorrow so I can pick you up around 7:30 ok?" Joy told me. **

"**Um, sure. That's fine." I said. **

**My dad was greeted me as soon as I walked into my house, and my new friends drove away. **

"**You're home early. Didn't school just end?" My dad inquired. **

"**Yeah, I got a lift with some people at school." I replied. **

"**No boys right?"**

"**Um… Two, but another girl was in the car as well. That's fine right?" I asked. **

"**For now. But be careful. I don't want you to get hurt again."**

**We both shuddered at the thought of what happened in Manitoba. **

"**I won't let it go that far dad. Don't worry. I'm going to go and unpack some more now, then I'll make us dinner." I said. **

"**Before you do anything else, take Kelly for a walk." My dad told me. **


	6. Chapter 5 MUD!

**Chapter 5 – MUD!**

The next day Joy picked me up at 7:30, just as she promised. School didn't start until 8:00, so we had half an hour to kill. I got to know Joy a lot better. I learned that Mike and her have been together since last year and have been best friends since grade 5. We both have the same style in clothes, music, colours, and pets, almost everything. I could tell right away that Joy and I were going to be great friends. Even if we moved sooner I would be sure to keep in touch with her. Joy isn't like the other fake girls who tried to get to know me. Joy's also an only child, loves the colour purple, and a Chihuahua named Flic. Her parents are still together and bought her a car for her sixteenth birthday, but she can't drive it because she still has her G1. Joy seemed to be genuinely interested when I told her I went to four different high schools in three years. I didn't like any of them, especially my last one.

Ten minutes before classes started, Kyle and his friends showed up.

"Hey Kat, Muffin. How are you girls doing this fine morning?" Mike asked us.

"Why are you calling me 'Muffin'? I hate that name!!" Joy said with a smile.

"Yeah Joy I'm sure you do. Cough." Mike said.

"And about this morning, I hate it. It's raining… The rain ruins my hair, and did you get a hair cut?" Joy said.

"Um Joy… I know you hate the rain, but guess what?" Kyle said.

"Should I even want to know?" I whispered to Joy.

"Oh yes Kyle? What is it?" I asked him.

"When you added water to dirt it makes… MUD!! And we're having a mud fight after school. Want to join in?" Kyle asked me with a wink. Oh yep. I need to stay away from Kyle if I know what's good for me.

"Kat and I will decline in the offer. As entertaining it sounds… I'm helping Kat decorate her room after school. Sorry boys." Joy told me.

"Oh man, guess it's just us two, unless Hannah and Megan want to come. Which I bet they will come once I mention you'll be there." Mike said to Kyle.

After that I tuned out their conversation. It was like Hannah said; he finds girls and uses them. But I won't let that happen to me again.

The bell rang to signal the beginning of the day, I had to rush through the crowd and run up three flights of stairs to get to English. This was going to kill me. Kyle walked with me the whole though because he had Media Studies up there.

"I guess I'll see you at lunch right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Do you have a cell phone?" Kyle randomly asked me. Why the hell did he want my number?

"Um yeah… Are you going to call me or something, because you get to the point really fast." I commented.

"I was actually going to text you until lunch, to get to know you better." Kyle told me in all honesty.

"Yeah, um about that… I don't think I can give that out. I only get to know people person to person, not through electronics. See you." I told him and walked away. I would never get to know someone that way. Urgh.


End file.
